Remington
}} |modelname = remingtn |handlingname = REMINGTN |textlabelname = REMINGTN }}The Remington is a two-door lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Remington is depicted as a 1970s two-door coupe, modified into a lowrider; accordingly, some Remingtons come equipped with hydraulics. The Remington generally resembles a (as identified by the grille and chrome), but with unhidden headlamps, and a baroque stylized rear. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Performance wise, the vehicle may be described as average. With a rear wheel drive, very low ground clearance and moderately powerful engine, the Remington has an average-to-good top speed, but is susceptible to tailspins when cornering; it is best suited for urban travel, and not to be raced off road. It can sustain quite an impressive amount of damage, and slow collisions do not seem to damage the frame too much. A flameproof Remington can be found during the mission "High Stakes, Low Rider" for Cesar Vialpando. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' .]] Being a lowrider, Remingtons may be modified further at Loco Low Co. in Willowfield, Los Santos. The Remington boasts unique customizations featuring chrome skull-adorned bumpers to complement the car's baroque design. Variants *In the mission Cesar Vialpando, there are three uniquely colored Remingtons owned by Varrios Los Aztecas members.They are colored white with a black interior, gray with a dark teal interior and light blue with a yellow interior. They can also be obtained every time the player starts the side mission Lowrider Challenge (Loco Low Co. cannot change the color of its seats). Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Cesar Vialpando - Two are found in Unity Station, during the Lowrider Challenge. * High Stakes, Low Rider - The opposition in this race compete with you and Cesar driving this car. * Deconstruction and Test Drive - Jethro and Dwaine are working in a red Remington during the opening cutscene. * Customs Fast Track - The red Remington appears again, but now with CJ and Cesar instead the previous mechanics. * Exports and Imports - The Remington is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the first list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Unity Station, Little Mexico, Los Santos (only when wanted for export). * Seen driving in rural areas, mostly Flint County and Whetstone. * Often seen driving and parked in southeastern Los Santos, especially Willowfield, Idlewood, Ganton, and El Corona. * Very common in Dillimore and Palomino Creek. * Can be obtained during the Lowrider Challenge. * Can be imported for $24,000. In Easter Basin (San Fierro) after the completing export lists. The day it can be imported depends on the order that you have exported it (see the import lists). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The default radio station in the Remington is Radio Los Santos. * Dwaine and Jethro are often seen working on a Remington during the garage missions in San Fierro. * Rapper Gaffle One worked as a pimp using a 1979 Remington, indicating the car has been around at least that long. See Also * Virgo Classic - A similar car. Navigation }}de:Remington (SA) es:Remington fr:Remington pl:Remington ru:Remington Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Lowriders Category:Cars with Hydraulics